Omni Sky
by Grimm48
Summary: Takes place instead of Alien Force, Ben goes through his old belongings and puts on the Omnitrix by accident after which he gets sucked through a portal into the skylands. Pairing: Ben x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place instead of Alien Force, Ben goes through his old belongings and puts on the Omnitrix by accident after which he gets sucked through a portal into the Skylands.

Pairing: Ben x Roller Brawlx Stealth Elf x Hex ; possible Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10 or Skylanders.

* * *

On the day before this quarter's graduation test of the Skylanders Roller Brawl is going through one of the obstacle courses with the other being used by Stealth Elf, who breezes through it with ease.

"And time!" Ben shouts as she arrives on the other side of the obstacle course, clearing it.

"Aww man, why am I getting slower?" She asks checking the time her newest friend shows her.

"Come on it's still a good time. You're just stressed out because of tomorrow." Ben tells the redheaded vampire.

"Maybe you're right. Anyways, it's your turn." She says, taking his place and pushing him towards the starting line with him resisting slightly.

"Why? Can't a guy hang back a day? You know as well as I do that I won't join the Skylanders this time. I need to get Sprocket to fix my Omnitrix first." Ben says, presenting his watch-like device.

"Ben. We both know that you are well on your way to not needing it to pass the Skylanders test but only if you continue your training." She says, pushing him to the starting line.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're right." Ben replies grumpily and gets ready while she rolls back to the timer.

"Go!" She yells and Ben takes off in a sprint, jumping on the first rotating platform, sliding underneath a blade rotating at around waist height.

He kicks the target which pops up from the floor in the head and jumps onto the next platform, coming to a full stop to dodge the spiked poles which shoot up on it.

"Close one." Ben says to himself as he goes around the spiky obstacles, running thought the poky maze until he gets to the last platform, where he has to dodge a giant flail with 5 balls swinging around, intending to crush him.

He gets to a save zone, where the balls can't hit him and waits for the right timing, sprinting forwards just as the balls descend towards the pole in the middle and starts to climb it, hitting the buzzer on top just in time to jump off, dodging the incoming devices of death, only for his foot to get caught on one of the thick chains holding up the balls and making him fall face down on the platform.

"Great." He grumbles, getting up slowly, ignoring the pain for now since he still has to get to the finish line, back where Roller Brawl is looking at him with a wincing expression after seeing his fall.

He makes his way back to the finish line as fast as he can with his foot now hurting like crazy and falls down on his back as soon as he's on safe ground again, lying at the vampire's feet.

"Well, it isn't your worst time." She says, showing him the time it took him to clear it.

"Gee thanks. And stop looking at me like I'm dinner." He says, seeing her focus her eyes on his bleeding lip.

"Sorry, I just haven't eaten yet." She says.

"Come on then, let's get back to our dorm. I'm done for today and you need to relax as well. Stressing over tomorrow won't help you much. You know that you're good at most categories, the only thing you stink at is the superchargers." Ben tells her, accepting the arm she offers to help him up and help him walk.

"I just don't get how to drive those things. It doesn't help much that my blades get stuck on the pedals." She complains.

"I know, why don't you take them off then though?" He asks as they make their way to their dorm which they share with Hex, Wind Up, Chill and Food Fight.

"In a real fight situation I won't have time to take them off and put them on." Roller Brawl replies.

"I guess that is true." Ben agrees.

* * *

A couple more minutes later the two arrive at their dorm, where Food Fight and Wind Up are standing outside, having a discussion about something. They enter their dorm and Roller Brawl helps Ben to their kitchen area.

"Just sit down, I'll get you some ice." She tells him, rolling over to their fridge and opening the ice cabinet, only to see it empty.

"Uhh, it's empty." She informs him.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, 2 days and I'm good as new." He says, taking a banana and starting to eat the fruit.

"If you say so." She says and rolls over to him, joining him at the table and starts to remove her gear.

"Man, I'm hungry." She says after she finished removing her gauntlets and rollerblades and goes back over to the fridge, collecting a bag with blood in it and pouring it in a glass before rejoining Ben at the table.

In that moment Chill enter the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water and looks over to the two, seeing Ben banged up and asks, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just an accident at the training field." Ben informs her.

"Hey Chill, why don't you cool down his ankle." Roller Brawl suggests and sips at her drink, scowling slightly at the taste.

"Sure." Chill agrees and fires a freezing blast at his propped-up foot, cooling it down to a comfortable level.

"Thanks Chill." Ben says, enjoying the cold on his hurt foot.

"No problem, by the way are you two going to the party later? Food Fight and Wind Up can't shut up about it and have already convinced me and Hex to go." She replies.

"What party?" Roller Brawl asks, putting down her drink and shoving it away from her.

"Spyro is throwing a party since he's already convinced he'll join the Skylanders tomorrow." Chill informs them.

"Sure, why not." Ben agrees, looking at Roller Brawl.

"OK." She sighs defeated.

"Alright, see you later then." Chill says leaving the kitchen area.

"Why'd you have to go and agree?" Chill asks annoyed.

"Why not? Can't hurt to get to know a few more people. I mean I barely know anyone who doesn't live here since I've only arrived in this world a couple months ago." Ben answers with a shrug.

"Fine, you have a point." Roller Brawl agrees.

"What's got you so moody RB? I mean you barely touched your drink." He asks her.

"I figured out the reason there was no ice, someone and I mean probably Wind Up unplugged the fridge and forgot to re-plug it." She tells him angry at their little housemate.

"Alright, come here. Just don't over do it." Ben tells her, taking off his trademark Green Jacket with the number 10 on it, now being only in a wife beater and offers his neck to the vampire.

"Are you sure?" She asks already licking her lips, since Ben's blood is a delicacy for vampires since there are only few normal humans in the Skylands.

"Yeah go ahead, can't have you compete on an empty stomach tomorrow." Ben tells her, smiling at seeing her giddy at the chance to taste his blood again, something he offered her to do maybe 5 times in the 4 months he's been in the Skylands.

"Thank you." She says, sliding over to sit directly next to him and bites down in his shoulder, shivering once she tastes his blood and then starts to suck on the neck with blood flowing out of it with a big grin on her face.

After a minute or two she removes her mouth from his neck and licks up the remaining droplets of blood on his shoulder.

"Did you have enough?" He asks her, looking over at her while she's licking her lips to get the remaining blood.

"Yes I think so." She thanks him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go lie down before the party then. Wake me when everyone heads over?" He asks.

"Sure." She agrees.

Ben then gets up, wincing slightly when he puts pressure on his ankle.

"And don't worry about tomorrow, you'll be fine. Even if you don't make it this time, maybe we'll join together next time if I find someone to fix this for me until then." Ben tells her with a smirk.

"Sure, I'd like that. If I don't get in already and will be your superior, I mean bossing you around also has its appeal." She tells him to which he only shakes his head amused and leaves the kitchen to head to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ben! Wake up!" Roller Brawl yells, standing over his bed and shaking the sleeping teen awake.

"Huh? Yeah I'm up." He grumbles, sitting up in his bed and slinging his feet over the side.

"We're heading over, so hurry up and get your ass over to Spyro's as well." She tells him and rolls out of his room and to the party.

"Ugh, why did I have to agree?" Ben sighs but gets up, stretching himself as well as testing out his foot which is still sore but not as painful as earlier that day.

He puts on his normal clothes and heads for the party as well. When he arrives in front of the house he sees lights flashing brightly in multiple colors with music playing and people can be seen dancing in the living room, amongst them Hex with a rare smile seen on her face.

"Why are all these people here at our house? Elf are we being robbed?" Eruptor asks his green friend.

"Aren't you guys throwing the party?" Ben asks them, arriving behind the two, standing slightly taller than the green-skinned girl.

"party? Tomorrow is the final exam." Elf says protesting.

"Yeah, guess this is your dragon friends' doing huh?" Ben asks them as the three make their way to the door.

"Spyro, yeah this smells like his idea." Eruptor agrees.

"I'm sorry, I know I've seen you around but who are you again?" Stealth Elf asks Ben.

"I'm Ben Tennyson. The newest recruit, also one of the people taking the test with you tomorrow, despite me disagreeing." He introduces himself, offering her a handshake and Eruptor a fist bump with the other hand. Both academy students return the handshake and fist bump before they arrive in the entry way of their home.

"Why don't you want to take the test?" Elf asks curious.

"My ability usage is time restricted for now, until I find someone with Tech abilities to fix this I don't intend to become a Skylander." He tells her.

"You should ask Sprucket. Hey, that's her over there." Stealth Elf suggests, pointing at the Redhead, who's dancing with Wind Up at the moment.

"Thanks, see you around." Ben thanks her, giving her a wide smile before he heads over to the Redheaded woman.

"Hey Ben, what took you so long?" Roller Brawl asks, taking his hand and pulling him to the dancefloor, where she begins to dance to the music in front of him.

"RB, can you give me a minute? I just heard that Sprocket might be able to help me with my problem." He asks her, pointing at his Omnitrix.

"Sure." She agrees disappointed and rolls over to the sides, joining Hex who's taking a break from dancing by herself.

"What's got you so glum?" The mage asks her vampiric friend.

"Ben's busy with Sprocket." Roller Brawl replies with a frown.

"So? You can have fun without Ben, come on." Hex tells her and drags the girl to the dancefloor with her, where they start dancing.

Across the dancefloor Ben arrives at Sprockets location and asks his housemate "Hey Wind Up, can I tag in for a bit?"

"Sure." The mechanical creature agrees, hopping away joining someone else on the dancefloor.

"Should I know you?" Sprocket asks Ben.

"No, I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm a new recruit here and I heard you might be able to help me out with a problem I'm having." He shouts over the music.

"Ben Tennyson, yeah Eon mentioned you. Nice to meet you. What do you need help with?" She asks intrigued.

"This, I have designed a plan with changes, but I can't apply them by myself and I was pointed to you since you're an accomplished techy." Ben tells her, showing her his Omnitix.

"Woah, I've never seen anything like this. Where did you get it?" She asks inspecting the device with awe.

"I'm from another Dimension, one of the smartest beings there created this as a tool to keep peace and form bonds regardless of races." Ben tells her.

"Cool, well if you want, I'm willing to give it a shot the day after the Skylanders Games tomorrow." Sprocket offers.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Ben says happily and waves goodbye to the girl before he starts his search for his roller blading housemate. He spots Hex over the crowd since she's one of the tallest people at the party and sees red hair dancing next to her so he makes his way over to Hex and finds that his assumption is correct when he sees Hex and Roller Brawl dancing together.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"Sure, what did Sprocket say?" Roller Brawl says, taking one of his hands and pulling him over to her and Hex.

"She said she'll give fixing the Omnitrix a shot two days from now." He explains.

"That's great." Roller Brawl says happy for her best friend.

"Yes, that is indeed good news." Hex agrees.

"So, care to dance pretty ladies?" Ben asks them, offering each a hand and the three enjoy the rest of the party together, dancing and talking amongst themselves until it's late in the night and they head home to get some sleep before the final test tomorrow.

* * *

|Next day - Arena|

"Welcome to your final test, your opportunity to join our protectors of the universe. By making it here you've displayed great dedication to the Skylands and everyone here. Those of you who pass will join a team of Skylanders and with your colleagues you will maintain the balance of harmony in our world by fighting against the threat of darkness and disorder. Without further ado let the games begin, first up Eruptor." Eon announces, flying into the Arena on his flying podium and landing in front of the 5 contestants with one platform being empty because Spyro hasn't shown up yet.

The five contestants then start their trial, which consists of a combat portion and a supercharger portion. Eruptor and Stealth Elf blaze through their test with ease. But when it's Roller Brawl's turn she flunks the supercharger portion, almost crashing into the crowd. Hex doesn't fare much better when she struggles to hold her own against the training bots and is close to collapsing at the end of her turn. Ben is the last to go, he starts with the supercharger test and jumps into the one most similar to a car (Jet-Vac's vehicle) and starts to race through the course with ease, getting a sense of nostalgia since the vehicle reminds him of Kevin in a way.

When the battle portion starts, he starts off fighting the bots as a human, holding them off at least, but not doing any battle ending damage to them. He then uses his Omnitrix and turns into Lodestar, an alien which controls magnetic waves and simply sends the metal bots flying out of the arena.

After he's done Spyro shows up just before Eon ends the games and takes the test himself.

"Candidates, I will now call out the names of all those who've passed and will join me as the newest members of the Skylanders. Eruptor: passed, Stealth Elf: passed, Hex: failed, Roller Brawl: failed, Ben: passed and Spyro: failed.

"Eon says what now?" Spyro asks shocked.

"I warned you that your barely passing will not be good enough to become a Skylander so you've failed." Eon tells him.

"I'm sorry Spyro, but you will not enter the book of Skylanders this time." Eon tells him and flies away with his podium while the dragon sulks to himself, ignoring Stealth Elf and Eruptors attempt to get him to cheer up and come with them.

"I can't believe we passed. Too bad Spyro didn't thought." Stealth Elf says happily, before getting a sour mood.

"Elfie, he knew that Eon wasn't contend with his performance." Eruptor tells her.

"Come on girls, You both know I didn't want to pass and I'm not gonna show tomorrow so don't worry guys, you won't get rid of me that easy." Ben tells his two female housemates.

"Easy for you to say. You passed the tests and you were a hero already in your own dimension." Hex says disappointed.

"Yeah, what she said. Couldn't you just have flunked? You knew we weren't going to make it after our performances." Roller Brawl asks her friend also disappointed and the two girls speed up, leaving him alone.

Stealth Elf and Eruptor overheard this since the three were passing by them and looks back to Ben who's looking after his two friends saddened.

"Hey E, go on ahead without me I'll join you in a bit." Stealth Elf tells her lava-spitting friend and disappears in a poof of green smoke.

"What's up with her? Doesn't matter. I can't wait to tell mom that I'm joining the Skylanders." Eruptor says happily and runs to his house.

Stealth Elf, took another turn with her super speed and appears next to Roller Brawl and Hex who are walking to their own dorm.

"Hey, why were you so mean to Ben? I thought you were his friends." Stealth Elf asks the two, who continue on their way only giving her a glance.

"He showed us up and he doesn't even want to be a Skylander." Roller Brawl says glumly.

"Maybe he wanted to see if he could do it as his normal self, without that gizmo thingy, whatever it is? Either way, I don't think it's right that you're raining on his parade just because you didn't succeed." Stealth Elf tells them and poofs away again, heading to her own house.

"Do you think she's right?" Hex asks her vampiric friend.

"She has a point. Ben would never do anything to make us feel bad intentionally. I mean he let me drink his blood yesterday, so I won't be hungry when I was taking the test." Roller Brawl says, feeling guilty.

"Hey, didn't he give you a vitamin drink this morning?" Hex's familiar asks.

"Yeah, he did. Now I feel bad." The sorceress says.

"Hey, if he's a man he's already forgotten all about it." The skull says.

"Gee, you're not making this any better." Roller Brawl tells her friends familiar, stopping with Hex.

"Come on, let's apologize and bring him home." Roller Brawl says, heading back towards the stadium with the mage.

When they get to the stadium, they see Ben talking to Sprocket and handing her a couple papers before he turns into Astrodactyl and flies away.

"Hey Sprocket, what did Ben want from you?" Roller Brawl asks, rolling up to her with Hex running after her.

"Oh, uhm he gave me his designs for that wrist device and told me to take my time, seems like he doesn't intend to join the Skylanders yet for some reason." Sprocket tells them, knowing they are his housemates.

"Scratch that OK? Help him out tomorrow please. He's only not joining the Skylanders because we were disappointed that we didn't make the cut." Hex requests from the redhead.

"Yeah sure, I mean it seems like it's simple enough since I only have to do a little bit of tweaking." Sprocket agrees, looking through the papers quickly.

"Thank you. Now come on Hex, we have to apologize to Ben." Roller Brawl says, hugging the tech woman and rolls away with Hex, who gives Sprocket a thankful nod following her.

* * *

|Ben's dorm|

When the two arrive at their dorm they see that Ben isn't home yet and are trying to think of a surprise for him.

"Hey, why don't we try making him that drink he keeps going on about. And I know just who can help us with it." Roller Brawl says, getting the idea to make Ben a smoothie.

A couple hours later Ben arrives at their dorm and as soon as he's through the entrance door four of his five roommates yell "Surprise!" with Food Fight having fallen asleep until the loud yell.

"Hey, what's up with this? You know I won't join the Skylanders tomorrow." Ben tells them, making his way into the kitchen, being led there by his friends.

"Oh no you are. We were being petty and selfish. You've more than earned your place as a Skylander in our books and we're not letting you back out just to wait for us with it not even being guaranteed that we'll pass the next time." Hex tells him.

"Yeah, we're sorry Ben. Here, we made this for you. Also, Sprocket will help you with your Omnitix tomorrow like you had planned.

"Roller Brawl apologizes to him, walking over to her best friend with a cold smoothie.

"A smoothie? I thought they didn't have that in this dimension?" Ben asks stunned and takes a sip.

"They do now, Food Fight got us the ingredients, Chill supplied the ice and Wind Up actually made it." Roller Brawl tells him with everyone showing off their traits.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what to say." Ben thanks them happily.

"Just say you'll join the Skylanders." Chill says.

"Alright, I'll do it." Ben agrees, giving his group of friends a hug.

"Also, I'll train you two and you three as well if you want that is." Ben offers to his house mates, pointing at Hex and Roller Brawl at first.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts in agreement.

The six of them then have a small smoothie party during which everyone but Roller Brawl develops a liking for the beverage.

That evening Ben gets a smoothie out of the fridge, having asked his friends to make a spare one and empties half the beverage into another cup. He then gets a needle and a tube and sticks the needle into a vein on the inside of his elbow, letting some blood flow through the tube and into one of the two smoothies.

Once he's mixed up the smoothie with his blood about half each he takes out the needle and puts a band aid on the entry point before putting a few more ice cubes in the drink meant for his vampiric friend and takes the two beverages to her room where he waits at her door, knocking on it.

Moments later Roller Brawl opens the door and Ben enters the girls' room.

"What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep for your ceremony tomorrow?" She asks him, jumping back on her bed, where she puts away the book she was reading.

"Yeah maybe but first. Here have a drink." Ben tells her, offering her his special beverage.

"Ben you know normal food will make me vomit, why are you doing this?" She asks annoyed.

"Just try it OK? Don't you trust me?" He asks.

"Ugh and here you have to play the trust card." She grumbles, accepting the beverage and taking a weary sip of it, enjoying the taste of it much to her surprise.

"Huh? How's that possible?" She asks taking a bigger sip and feeling no nausea coming, which usually hits her instantly.

She then spots the band aid on his arm and says, "As much as I enjoy the gesture, that's just a waste of good delicious blood." She says.

"Hey, I've made you feel left out once today, I'm not letting you down this time." He tells her, sitting down on the chair in her room.

"You never left me down dummy. I was just sad that we won't get to hang out so much anymore and I didn't want you to forget about me, uh us." She says shyly.

"As if I'd ever forget about you. You and Hex are my best friends." He tells her, joining her, sitting at the edge of her bed and brushing the bang hanging over her left eye out of her face.

"Ben… I, I think we should call it a night. Don't want you to sleep in and get booted like Spyro." She says, embarrassedly, having almost told him that she likes him.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better get some sleep. Hey, I just got a great idea how to make you train harder." Ben says, going to her room's door.

"What is it?" She asks still flustered by their moment just now.

"When you make progress, you get a fresh bite out of Ben." He tells her with a smirk and leaves, heading to bed.

"Phew that was close, I almost confessed to him, I have to say though getting some more of that delicious blood I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind at all." She says slurping at her drink and imagining herself biting his neck and making out with the brunette teen staying across the hall from her.

* * *

AN: first pairing will probably still be Ben x Stealth Elf with others joining afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

|Next day - Arena|

Eon flies onto the stage of the arena on his podium with Ben, Stealth Elf and Eruptor standing next to Jet Vac and Pop Fizz with Hugo waiting across the stage for Master Eon.

"We did it Elfie, we really made it." Eruptor says excitedly.

"Yeah, we did." She replies proudly.

"Skylands, it's my distinct pleasure to welcome you. And now I shall begin expertly sketching our new members into the book of Skylanders." Eon announces.

"Guys, look up." Ben tells his fellow graduates, looking at Spyro who writes a congratulation message in the sky with his signature being twice as big as the rest of the message.

Eruptor and Elf look up with a smile until they notice the size difference and give their purple dragon friend a deadpan look instead.

"Hugo the book please." Eon says, accepting the book from his assistant and picks up a pen with his beard, using it to draw the three new cadets into the book of Skylanders.

"With this final stroke we welcome out newest members to the rank of Sklanders. Eruptor, Stealth Elf and Ben. Hugo take this to the vault please." Eon says, finishing drawing the three a few minutes later and hands the book to his assistant.

"Yes, no problem. Nothing in the Skylands can stop me from completing such an important mission." Hugo says and starts to walk away when Kaos, dressed as a sheep jumps onto the stage and scares the Mabu away, who drops the book into Kaos' hands by accident.

Kaos then gets out of his costume with the help of his goblin, Glumshanks, revealing his identity much to the horror of everyone present, since he is an infamous villain.

"Now the all-powerful book of Skylanders is mine. Mine, I've been dreaming of this moment all week. Now that I have the book I finally have all the control I need to end all of you Skyjerks." Kaos gloats.

"Skylanders, we must get the book back. Our very lives depend on it." Eon tells them and Jet Vac is the first one to attack, using his gun to shoot Kaos but it's still set to sending out tests, Kaos simply hits the book on his foot, causing the bird to hop away in pain. Pop Fizz gets out his potions but Kaos rips his page out of the book and throws it around with Fizz being tossed around just the same. When Eruptor fires at Kaos, the villain takes a stapler and pokes holes in the fresh Skylanders picture, causing the Lava-man to fall over in pain.

Ben is the next one to jump to action, changing into Wildmutt and jumps at Kaos, only for Glumshanks to throw himself in front of the small Villain, getting tackled away instead.

"Kaos can't defend against all of us at once Skylanders." Eon says and everyone readies themselves to attack again.

"Oh really, what if I just burn the book and all of you with it?" Kaos threatens.

"You dolt. The book is too mighty to succumb to fire. It is too powerful a relic.

"Hmm, can it be frozen?" Kaos asks.

"No comment." Eon says fearfully and Kaos uses his magic to freeze the book and all the Skylanders over.

* * *

After freezing everyone over Spyro checks out why everyone is fleeing the arena and finds out what happened to his friends. He tries to beat Kaos head on but the mage sends him flying away in a dark Orb of void while Kaos goes to the academy's vault, where he finds the map to the core of light and copies it in his mind. Spyro gets awaken in the orb by Eon who uses his magic to project an image of himself to the unconscious dragon and manages to awake him. Spyro frees himself from the orb by burning through it with his firebreath. After this he heads back the academy where he challenges Kaos, only to get beaten again but when Kaos is standing near the book's display, the book still in hand Spyro activates the security of the book, causing Kaos to get shocked by an electrical strike. After which Spyro manages to use his firebreath on the book before collapsing from exhaustion.

Moments later Kaos and Glumshanks intend to throw Spyro of the floating island when Eon, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, Jet Vac and Ben all show up, beating them up and throwing the two villains off the island instead.

* * *

"Spyro are you alright?" Eon asks, once the villains are dealt with and the group helps the dragon on a couch.

"No, can't say that I am. I'm in a staggering amount of pain. You know Master Eon, this entire experience taught me so much. And I want you to know I'll be ready to go next year." Spyro tells him.

"I think you're ready now Spyro. When you were in the bubble and I called you Skylander I meant it. I knew you could rise to the occasion and prove yourself worth. You honored us all by finding the balance between selfless heroism and sacrifice." Eon says, drawing in the book.

"Thank you Eon, now are you getting my good side? Oh who am I kidding they're both my good side." Spyro asks, peeking over Eon's shoulder.

"Skylanders. Meet your newest teammate." Eon announces once he's finished and presents them a drawing of a dragon which even a toddler could have done better.

"Uhh…"Spyro says when Hugo whispers," Don't worry. I always fix them."

Spyro then gets pulled into a hug by Stealth Elf and Eruptor while Ben stands to the side, next to Jet Vac.

"Thanks guys, I owe you big time." Spyro tells his best friends.

"Yeah you do." Eruptor agrees.

"Guess we'll be working together from now on Ben." Stealth Elf tells the human teen, holding out a hand for him, which he accepts only for Eruptor to jank on it, pulling him in the group hug as well.

"Now then, you are all full-fledged Skylanders and will soon share grand adventures on important missions in service of the academy. But for now enjoy your accomplishments and please, no parties." Eon tells them.

"Copy that." Spyro says and flies into the Sky, writing 'Skylanders win'.

"I better find Sprocket." Ben tells the group, making his way to the door.

"Good luck with your gizmo thingy." Elf tells him.

"It's called Omnitrix. And thanks." He informs her, leaving the building to go over to his dorm first to check on his friends.

* * *

|3 minutes later – Ben's dorm|

"Hey guys, is everyone OK?" Ben asks the group, entering the dorm.

"We weren't frozen solid for 10 minutes." Roller Brawl replies, giving him a hug with Hex following her actions.

"Yeah, it was interesting. Anyways, do you know where Sprocket went by any chance? I was supposed to wait for her at the Arena." Ben asks them.

"Oh, I'm here." A voice says and Sprocket comes out of the kitchen area, drinking a cup of tea.

"Great, so what do you think about my design, can you help me?" He asks hopeful.

"Sure, Come on let's go outside." She tells him, getting out her tool which is an enormous wrench.

"Ready?" She asks him once Ben is waiting, standing across from the redheaded mechanic.

"Yeah, do it." He tells her and she twirls her wrench around before hitting it on Ben's Omnitrix.

"That should've done the trick." She tells him.

"Let's test it." He says, dialing up an alien on the Omnitrix and moments later he's changed into ditto.

"Aww." Hex says seeing the cute creature in place of her secret crush.

"So if I can change into another form directly, that means…" Ben starts to say, hitting his chest and turns into Humongosaur, hulking over the group, finishing his sentence, "It should've worked. Only remains to see if I can stay in my forms indefinitely without timing out."

"Thanks Sprocket. This is really great. Now feel like I can really help protect this dimension." He thanks her, turning into his human form.

"No worries, we're colleagues now after all." She tells him, giving him a wink and leaves him to celebrate with his friends, with Roller Brawl glaring after her, having seen her wink.

"Guys, Isn't this great? I'm finally at 100%, if I can stay in my forms that is." He says.

"No time like the present right?" Roller Brawl tells him with a smirk and turns around on his device, pushing it, transforming him into Big Chill.

"What's that one do?" Hex asks interested, touching the new form, janking her hand back saying "Ohhh, cold." And starts rubbing her hands together.

"Let me see." Chill says, going over to Ben and touching his arm, only to pull him in to a strong hug, moaning "Ahhh, cool."

"Hey, what's your deal?" Roller Brawl asks, practically having to pull her off Ben.

"Oh, sorry. His temperature is just so comfortable, I never feel at home in this environment." She tells them, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry. I didn't mind." Ben says with grin, which looks rather unsettling in his current form.

"So, how long does your transformation usually last?" Roller Brawl asks, wanting to change the topic.

"Uhh, usually like 10 minutes I'd guess. I think if I can stay an hour like this, I know it worked." He tells her.

"So, what shall we do guys?" Ben asks the group.

"Celebrate you becoming the newest Skylander of course!" Foodfight yells, shooting a tomato at Roller Brawl accidentally, only for Ben to pick her up and fly her out of the projectile's way.

"Thanks." She thanks him embarrassedly, pulling her bang further over her eye.

"No problem." He says putting her down.

"Come on then guys." Ben tells them, flying towards the house and shifting through the door with Food Fight who's been blindly running after him running into the door, Ben sticks his head out of the door and laughs. "Hah, sorry couldn't help myself." While helping up the green student.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're a Skylander?" Hex asks Ben, when the group are gathered in the communal living room.

"Uhh, go on missions with the main team I'm guessing." Ben tells them.

"So, do you have to move into their dorm?" Roller Brawl asks fearfully.

"No, I don't see why?" He replies.

"Good." She says, breaking out in a big smile.

Ben sees Chill, who's sitting across from him at their big table look at him with intensity and longing while Ben is flanked by Hex and Roller Brawl respectively.

He secretly puts a hand under the table and fires an ice blast at the fellow ice user, causing her to sigh out inaudible with a contend expression on her face.

* * *

Over an hour of talking later Ben turns back to his human form, convinced that Sprocket's help worked.

Later that evening Ben is in his room, fiddling with the Omnitrix when Roller Brawl enter his room.

"Hey." She says, snapping him out of his trance when she's already sitting down on his bed with him joining her.

"What's up RB?" He asks.

"Say, I was wondering have you ever thought about you know being in a relationship?" She asks.

"Sure, why? Do you think that just because I'm going to be on a team with a cute girl, I'll forget all about you?" He asks her.

"Will you?" She asks fearfully.

"Nope, you're my best friend. Everyone here at the dorm means a lot to me. Well OK maybe not Food Fight. And even if Stealth Elf and I were to become a couple I'd still be there for you." He tells her with a smile.

"Good. I just had to hear it from you. You mean a lot to me too and I don't want to lose you now that you're on a team." She says.

"Hey, I promised I'd train you all. And I never go break my promises. So don't worry I'll be around so much you won't even notice." He tells her.

"Yeah." She says quietly and leaves the room, going across the hall into hers, finishing her thought "I doubt that. Wait, he called Stealth Elf cute!" 'Great, more competition.' She thinks to herself as she falls down on her bed with a tired expression.

* * *

Unknown to the two Ben was about to have a visitor when Roller Brawl was in his room. Stealth Elf went to their house to check on him and see if his problem with his powers is fixed and stops when he overhears the conversation in the room, blushing up a storm when Ben calls her cute and talks about them becoming a couple. When she hears Roller Brawl approach the door she panics and immediately blinks away, ending up against a tree next to the dorm where she tries to calm her nerves. 'Sure Ben is hot, but I don't know the next best thing about him… Other that he's courageous, strong… , Get yourself together Elf. You've finally become a Skylander. Now it's time to prove yourself, not to chase after a guy. I'll get to know him when we're working together, so I'm sure I'll have forgotten about this in just a few days.' She thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

'I haven't forgotten at all !'

Is Stealth Elves thought 3 days later when the team is preparing to do a obstacle course as team.

"Go!" Spyro shouts and starts the timer and the Skylanders main team take off towards the first hurdle with Elf getting snapped out of her thoughts by Spyro's shout.

The group first has to scale a wall and Spyro and jet vac fly over it while Ben transforms into bloxx and turns into a staircase for the others after Eruptor and Pop Fizz made it to the other side Stealth Elf arrives and Ben wraps an arm made out of building blocks around the girls waist and propels both her and himself over the wall, landing just behind the others. Ben transforms back and sees Stealth Elf freeze up, so he grabs her hand and pulls her along. Once Stealth Elf realizes what's happening, she shakes her hand free and blinks to the front of the group, right next to Spyro.

"Oh yeah, we're going to make this look easy." Spyro cheers, flying towards the next part, where multiple sawblades on totems are standing in their way. Spyro swoops down and picks up pop fizz. The two of them plus Jet Vac then proceed to fly over the obstacle, dodging the few arrow shooting at them with ease.

Eruptor shoots fireballs at the totems and blasts them away with Ben and Stealth Elf following him through the path he clears.

"What now?" Eruptor asks when the group reaches a long drop down a waterfall.

"Get on." Ben says, turning into Diamondhead and creates a boat for them.

His two comrades quickly follow him onto the crystalline construct and Ben pushes them off, creating a dome over them and encasing his and Eruptors feet in crystals to keep them stable while he holds Stealth Elf to the floor in front of him, with her weakly attempting to get free.

After the drop the group felt Ben turns the boat so they're not upside down and dissipates the crystal dome and the crystal around his and Eruptors feet they jump of the construct onto the oath to their right, where the remaining members of their team are waiting.

"Guys, we should hurry." Pop fizz alerts them, pointing behind them, where their path is starting to fall away.

The group then hurries off in the opposite direction until they get to a field of moving platforms. Ben quickly turns into Bloxx and builds a bridge over the platforms to the finish line.

Jet-vac, Eruptor and Pop Fizz all run over the bridge with Spyro flying ahead and Stealth Elf blinking across the moving platforms

"Elfie, what's the matter?" Eruptor asks, looking down at his green skinned friend.

"Nothing, I just can get across faster this way." Stealth elf shouts back, not noticing that a ball comes flying at her and pushes her off with Stealth Elf hanging onto the platforms side.

"Elfie!" Eruptor yells worriedly.

'I got her." Ben tells the group, jumping up and making the three on him slide down to the finish line before he turns and falls onto the platform Stealth Elf is hanging onto.

He then turns into crash hopper, leaning down and helps the girl onto the platform before pocking her up in front of him and jumps to the finish line.

"And training is done, I'm gonna go look for my fans." Spyro tells the group flying off.

"Are you OK Elfie?" Eruptor asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replies, taking off her mask.

The group then walks away with Ben and Stealth Elf remaining behind.

"Seriously now, what's wrong? Did I do something? " Ben asks turning back human.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine soon." Stealth Elf replies and starts to follow the others.

"Wait! I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's up." Ben tells her decidedly, holding her back by her hand.

"Can't you just let it rest, please?" Stealth Elf begs him.

"Fine, just don't expect me to save your hide the next time." Ben scoffs, letting go of her hand and flies away by turning into astrodactyl.

Stealth Elf looks after him sadly before following her other friends to their home.

* * *

Later that day Eruptor knocks on Steath Elves room.

"Come in." She says and her magma friend enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"Elfie, is something wrong? You've been distracted and are acting weird." Eruptor asks her, sitting down on her bed, while she is cleaning her weapons.

"It's nothing." She says solemnly.

"Come on, how long do we know each other, 3 years?" Eruptor replies doubtfully.

"Fine, there is a possibility that I like Ben. " Stealth Elf confesses.

"Wow. Now that I didn't expect." Eruptor says shocked.

"Gee thanks." Stealth Elf sighs.

"Come on Elfie, what's do bad about that, so you like someone." Eruptor says.

"It's the timing that's annoying" Stealth Elf tells him with a groan, putting away her blades.

"What do you mean?" The lava man questions.

"We've just become Skylanders. I need to focus on proving my worth in the team, not get distracted by a dumb crush." Stealth Elf explains.

"I get it... but this is the first time you have feelings for someone isn't it?" Eruptor asks.

"Yes..." Stealth Elf replies.

"Do you really think ignoring is the right way to go about it?" Eruptor asks.

"I don't know E." Stealth Elf replies, slumping over and hitting her head against her table.

"Do what you feel is right. Just remember if you freeze out Ben, you're hurting the team and you won't be able to prove yourself anyway." Eruptor advises while leaving her room.

* * *

|Meanwhile at Ben's dorm|

After his training with the Skylander team Ben went to meet up with the cadets sharing a house with him.

"So you guys ready?" Ben asks his housemates, standing in front of their home with everyone geared up.

"Ok first things first, let's see what we're dealing with here. Everyone 15 minutes, laps around our house." Ben instructs them and roller brawl speeds away on her blades with Chill starting to run around the house with a mediocre pace while the remaining three namely Hex, Wind-up and Food fight also start rounding the house, being barely faster than a relaxing walking pace while complaining.

"Quit whining and go faster!" Ben yells at them, walking alongside them while Roller Brawl already laps them for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen to Mr. Bigshot Skylander." Foodfight groans picking up his speed with wind-up while Hex struggles to keep up with them.

"Sorry Ben. This is embarrassing." Hex says embarrassed, after two laps around the house with Rollerbrawl being at her twelfth.

"Don't worry about it. Just do the best you can." Ben tells her, while skull floats in front of her yelling, " Come on Hex, you're embarrassing us!" Ben reacts by grabbing onto the orb-bound skull and flinging him away.

"Skull!" Hex shouts worried and is about to run to fetch her familiar.

"Leave him. Focus on your running." Ben orders her, going himself to fetch her familiar.

15 minutes later Wind-up and Hex are lying exhausted on the grass while Roller Brawl is beaming proudly, Foodfight is sulking and Chill looks at Ben expressionlessly, waiting for the next task.

"Good job all of you." Ben praises them.

"Hah, metal-boy and spirit-lady didn't do a good job at all..." Foodfight remarks.

"Shut up they did better than you." Ben groans at the green teen, kicking him against the house wall, where he bounces off and falls face-first to the ground with Roller Brawl breaking out in an uncontrollable laugh and Hex smiles at Ben thankful for standing up for her.

"Now, onto the next test. Strength." Ben tells them, casually tossing Skull near Hex, who checks on her companion, who looks at Ben terrified, since the Skylander threatened to hurt him in multiple ways if he keeps belittling Hex and pissing him off.

"Bring it." Roller Brawl says confidentially.

"Alright, here. You go first RB. Put this over your shoulders." Ben tells her, gently placing a plank about twice as wide as her over the back of her shoulders.

"Hah, this is nothing." RB laughs triumphantly before she starts to struggle against the plank with Ben gradually adding a crystal cover to it, increasing it's weight while he's in Diamond head form.

"Ugh. Stop, stop, stop!" Roller Brawl yells when her knees buckle and she feels like she's about to get crushed.

"Relax, I got you." Ben whispers from behind her, lifting the plank off her shoulders with one hand and carves RB in the wood.

After repeating the same thing with his other housemates they have four crystal covered planks resting in front of their backyard.

"What was the point of that?" Chill asks interested.

"It's to track your progress." Ben answers.

"So, the last test we'll do is mental acuity " Ben tells them and gives everyone a few pages with riddles and intellectual exercises.

Once everyone's done with that test as well, Ben makes them sit down at a bench in their backyard.

"So, here's how it is. Before I start training everyone individually we need to get you all in shape.

"RB you need to work on your mental acuity a bit, you act before thinking.

Wind-up, you need to up your endurance most of all.

Foodfight, you need to work on everything. The only acceptable thing is your endurance and speed, but you still have room to improve there too.

Hex, you need to work on everything physical basically. You're mental stats are off the charts but brains can only do so much without brawns.

And last of all, Chill. I'm impressed. Your speed can use a bit of work but overall you're ready to get some one on one training already." Ben tells them, making RB pout when he praises Chill, who smiles widely at his opinion on her.

"The real training will start tomorrow." Ben tells the group, who then retreats into the house, safe for Hex and Skull.

* * *

"Hex, let's go for a walk." Ben says, walking around with the necromancer.

"I already know what you're going to say... Everyone tells me to drop out and give up. But I won't." Hex says before Ben can say anything.

"Hahahaha, you couldn't have been more off target." Ben tells her.

"Do you really mean that?" Hex asks close to tears.

"Yeah. You have the greatest potential of everyone. Although you'll have to put in more work as well." Ben replies.

"Quit joking. We both know that's not true." Hex says pouting.

"Hex, trust me. I speak from experience when I say that the body can be trained with some effort. The mind however isn't that easy." Ben tells her, gently wiping away the tears dripping down her cheeks and pulls her in for a hug.

"Thank you. So much, you're the first one to believe in me." Hex cries, holding onto him for dear life while her tears soak his jacket.

"Hex, believe me. You have great potential, let's start getting you to use it." Ben tells her, rubbing her back calmingly, angering RB, who went looking for Ben only to find her crush in the arms of her best friend.

"Come on, let's go home now." Ben tells Hex, heading back to their house where RB locks herself in her room.

* * *

A few minutes after his talk with Hex Ben goes across the hall and knocks on his best friend's door.

When he receives no answer however he turns into Big Chill and floats through the door intangible.

"RB?" Ben asks, going over to the pinkette who has her face buried in her pillow.

"You OK? Are you upset I told you that you need to work on your patience?"

Ben asks, sitting down on her bed's edge and putting a hand on the girls back supportively.

"No, I'm upset that you seem to constantly have a girl around you." Roller Brawl replies upset.

"So? Half our dorm is girls..." Ben replies confused, lightly pushing against her side, turning her onto her back.

"Come on RB, what is it really?" Ben asks her, while she looks at him frowning.

"Dumbass. I like you, you idiot!" Roller Brawl tells him with an annoyed groan.

"Are you for real?" Ben asks surprised.

Yeah. I think all us girls like you... That's why I'm so concerned with you spending time with them."

Roller Brawl tells him while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"RB, I, sorry I didn't know..." Ben apologizes stunned and walks to the door after a moment of silence. After Ben slipped through the door Roller Brawl drops her head back down in her pillow, crying into it.

Lost in her sadness she doesn't even hear her door close and lock a minute or two later.

Ben approaches the girl after locking her door and touches her back gently, causing her to freeze up since she didn't know someone entered her room.

When she turns to see who is it she sees Ben hold out a pair of silver boots to the girl.

"I was planning on giving you these when we start your individual training, but now sees as good as time as any. Look RB, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you have feelings for me. Can you forgive me? And maybe still want to go out with me?" Ben asks her nervously.

Roller Brawl blinks at him for a moment before throwing her arms around him, causing the two of them to fall off her bed due to her momentum.

"Of course, you dummy." She says happily, snuzzling into the nape of his neck before kissing him hungrily.

"I think I owe you a treat at the very least." Ben says, pulling his collar to the side, exposing his neck to the girl, who hums excited by the idea and leans in closer to the side of his neck, running her tongue over it sensually, causing Ben to blush. Roller Brawl then pulls him up by his collar until he's sitting on the floor with her straddling his waist with her shapely legs on either side of his hips.

"I love you Ben." Roller Brawl whispers in his ears sensually before sinking her fangs in his neck, suckling on the skin with excitement.

After Roller Brawl had her treat, she pulls Ben to her bed, lying down on it with her new boyfriend.

"Say, what are we going to do with the other girls?" Roller Brawl asks worriedly while playing with his fingers.

"I don't know but if you keep violating my neck like that, they're bound to figure out we're a couple anyways." Ben replies chuckling.

"Hey, I'm being serious here. I don't want the others to be sad but I'm not giving you up either." Roller Brawl tells him, turning to her side, facing him.

"RB, I didn't know you have a thing for me and you are my closest friend. What gives you the idea I could think of a way to settle the matter?" Ben asks her snickering, while caressing her toned waist with her top having ridden up while lying on the bed.

"Don't sell yourself short. I know how genius you can be." Roller Brawl tells him, running her fingers over the two marks on his neck where she bit him.

"Mhhh, I don't know RB. I chose to be with you, the others will just have to deal with it." Ben tells her, kissing her underneath her chin and teasingly bites at her neck, making her chuckle because it tickles her.

"No! Benny, I know exactly how they'd feel. I can't let it come to that. We may just have to share you..." RB suggests.

"You, my jealous little vampire want to share your man, who's also your favorite treat?" Ben laughs, thinking she's kidding.

"Humpf. You just wait." She tells him, jumping off her bed and rushing out of her room.

* * *

Moments later she comes back while shoving Hex and Chill in front of herself.

"What's gotten into you this time Brawl? I didn't take the ice out of the fridge for the last time." Chill complains, since the vampire just grabbed her and hex and dragged them to her room.

"Ben? RB what's going on?" Hex asks confused, her eyes widening at the sight of her crush lying on her best friends' bed.

"Just do as I say you two." Roller Brawl instructs, shoving the girls on her bed before locking her rooms door.

"You aren't serious..." Ben says worried and shocked.

"Dead serious! Chill kiss Ben." Roller Brawl tells them, glaring at Ben.

The frosty warrior doesn't need to be told twice and crashes her lips onto the Skylanders' passionately kissing him with Ben's lips almost turning blue.

"Hah, that was enjoyable." Chill says, a trail of frosty breath connecting her and Ben while Hex looks at the scene stunned with rosy cheeks.

"Hex, your turn!" Roller Brawl orders.

"What?" Hex asks panicking.

"You kiss Ben, like this." Roller Brawl tells her before demonstrating by kissing a surprised Chill who is quick to jump on board however.

"Do it." Roller Brawl repeats.

Ben decides to help out the timid mage and turns her around so she's facing him and closes in for the kiss with Hex closing her eyes and accepting his advances with burning cheeks and a happy expression on her face.

"But RB I don't get it, you love Ben more than any of us..." Hex says shocked.

"True, but I couldn't live with myself if the two of you were denied your happiness, so I decided we're all going to go out with Ben." Roller Brawl explains, hopping onto her bed as well and leans over her two friends to make out with Ben right in front of them.

"And you two are on board with that?" Ben questions, looking at the other two girls with concern.

Chill nods positive with a smile and puts her hand over Ben's while Hex looks at Chill and RB before replying by making out with her best friend, running her pale hands through Roller Brawls pink hair.

"I guess that's a yes." Ben remarks stupefied, getting turned on by the scene.

"What about Stealth Elf?" Hex asks.

"I doubt she likes me." Ben tells her.

"Don't be stupid, she's smitten like a kitten." Roller Brawl tells her boyfriend, running her hand up one of his arms.

"How do you figure?" Ben questions.

"Just trust me. Obviously, I have a sixth sense for that." Roller Brawl says with a smirk.

"I guess... Anyways, would you two mind giving RB and me a moment?" Ben requests, looking at his other housemates.

"Sure." Chill replies getting up from the bed and pulling Hex with her, leaving the room.

"Why'd you ask them to leave?" Roller Brawl asks, rolling across the bed until she's lying on Ben, face to face.

"Well if you recall I was in thr middle of giving you a present before we got... distracted." Ben tells her, wrapping an arm tight around his girlfriend and sits up, lifting the pinkette off his lap and placing her on the bed's edge while he gets up from the bed and collects the shoes he showed her.

"Yeah they're nice but couldn't you have showed me that tomorrow?" She asks with a wink, running her tongue over lips slowly.

"These aren't just shoes. I designed those especially for you." Ben tells her, kneeling down in front of her and takes

Her feet, slipping the boots on them.

"They fit nicely but what's so special about them?" Roller Brawl questions, walking around her room in the boots.

"Hit the heels together and you'll see." Ben says with a gentle smile.

She follows her instructions and the boots transform into bladed roller skates.

"Ben! I love them." Roller Brawl says ecstatically.

"I figured with those you'd have no problem with the superchargers." Ben says, catching the girl who jumps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist, clicking her heels behind his back.

"Thank you." She says with a wide grin and pushes against him, making him tumble backwards until he hits her bed with her still wrapped around him.

"Uhm shouldn't I head back to my room soon?" Ben asks after the couple snuggled with each other for 5 minutes.

Instead of an answer however Roller Brawl hits him across his face. When he tries to ask why she hit him he sees her contently asleep however and only smiles, lying back down and draping the cover over Roller Brawl and himself


	5. Chapter 5

|two days later|

Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz and Jet Vac are lying on a platform in the training area of the Skylander academy, having just been swept away by a fire viper simulation.

"I'm afraid you've failed again." Eon tells the group.

"Yeah, but we're down a man." Pop Fizz replies.

"That's precisely why we're doing this exercise over and over. Ben asked for a week off to get a better start on training promising recruits." Eon says.

"What do you mean that's why?" Eruptor asks.

"I think you all know as well as I do, that Ben would be too experienced for this simulation. He has proven himself to be very good at working together with the team and with his countless powers he could beat the viper by himself." Eon says.

"He's right. Ben has been the glue holding us together during our exercises and we should be above needing him ro work together. We're Skylanders after all." Jet Vac agrees with their mentor.

"Good. Well that's it for today." Eon announces, flying away on his hovering podium.

"Great, what are we doing wrong? It's been 8 attempts over the past three days." Spyro asks his teammates disappointed.

"I don't know." Pop Fizz says with his ears flopping down disappointed.

"Argh, why do you gotta do this to us Ben?" Eruptor asks dramatically.

"I'm going to go see if there's a reason Ben's skipping on our training." Stealth Elf says decisively, being worried that he's staying away because she tried to avoid him and was distant the other day.

"Good, you do that, I'm going to my thinking place." Jet Vac tells her.

"Me too." Spyro agrees.

* * *

When Stealth Elf arrives at Ben's house, she already hears shouting from the backyard.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop!" Wind-up shouts panicking.

"What is he doing to them?" Stealth Elf asks herself, nervously peering around the houses corner. Seeing Ben try to help the mechanical Skylander stretch his limbs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Wind-up whines.

"Dude, you're only stretching, it's not like I'm ripping out your arms." Ben says while Roller Brawl laughs her ass off behind the two.

"RB, shouldn't you be working on not getting distracted?" Ben asks, looking behind himself accusingly.

"Fine." she says grumbling and sits down cross legged, closing her eyes.

"Now, focus on your breath. In and out." Ben tells her, moving over to the vampire.

"If you get any closer, I can't think of anything but your delicious blood." Roller Brawl tells him.

"You know the drill, only if I've seen you genuinely try." Ben tells her, stroking over her pink hair twice before having to pull away his arm when Roller Brawl tried to make a snack out of him.

"How's it going over here?" Ben asks Chill, who's using her powers to freeze an ice platform over an open fire while stacking weights on top.

"20kg is my limit." Chill replies, staring at her ice table.

"Yesterday it was 17." Ben tells her supportively, rubbing her shoulders a bit, causing her to lose focus and the construct crashes onto the flame.

"Again." Ben whispers into her ear and gives her a quick peck on her cheek before going over to Foodfight.

"You know, you could at least pretend." Ben tells him with a deadpan expression while Foodfight is lying on his back close to nodding off.

"So, how're you doing Hex?" Ben asks the last person, who is wearing ankle weights while walking in a circle, dragging a medium sized crystal behind her.

"I think I'm making progress." She replies, being covered in sweat.

"Good, take a break. Skull, your turn." Ben tells the two with Skull hopping over to them from the sidelines and starts to jump against a thick tree, hitting it over and over with his magic bubble.

"Follow me." Ben tells Hex, grabbing her hand and bringing her over to the bench in their backyard.

"I know you want to get stronger the most, but especially you need to take some breaks." Ben says, turning his arm into a mummies bandage and wipe's the necromancer's sweat away.

"What is going on here?" Stealth Elf asks herself surprised at the kinds of training the others are doing and notices Ben's changed behavior around the girls in his dorm.

"Heya Elf, what can I do for you?" Ben asks, spotting the girl when he looks back towards Roller Brawl.

"Oh, hey. I was just curious what you're up to since we haven't seen you at training..." Stealth Elf says, stepping out from behind the corner.

"Training the others, didn't Eon tell you guys?" Ben questions.

"He mentioned something about it I guess." Stealth Elf replies.

"Well, you're here now. Want to join us?" Ben offers.

"Are you sure? This looked like a closed training party to me." Stealth Elf asks.

"Sure, come on Elf, it'll be fun... well not fun but worth it..." Roller Brawl tells her cheerfully.

"Meditation RB." Ben orders, pushing his girlfriend down by her shoulder.

"You know your timing is pretty good. I was hoping to get to test my speed." Ben tells her, turning into XLR8.

"Alright I guess." Stealth Elf agrees reluctantly.

"OK, guys I'm going off to do some of my own training, keep up the good work. And you Hex, don't overdo it." Ben tells his housemates.

Ben then speeds over to Stealth Elf, lifting her on his back before speeding off to a secluded area where Ben practices some more lethal techniques.

"30 coins on them coming back as couple." Roller Brawl tells her friends with a smirk.

"I'll take that action." Wind-up says shaking the pinkette's hand.

* * *

"Hey!" Stealth Elf says upset, jumping off his back when he stops.

"So, why were you really there?" Ben asks her in a relaxed tone, sitting down on a tree trunk while turning human, patting it for her to join him.

"You noticed?" She asks, sitting down next to him while fiddling with her hands.

"The truth is I was worried you left because of our last conversation..." Stealth Elf says worriedly.

"No. Don't worry. I just promised to help the others even when I'm a Skylander."

Ben tells her reassuringly.

"OK, that's good. I'm sorry though. I shouldn't have been so distant towards a teammate." Stealth Elf apologizes.

"It's fine. I'm sure you have your reasons." Ben tells her and spins the dial on his Omnitrix until is lands on fast track.

"Ready for some training?" Ben asks, getting up from the stump and turning into fast track.

"Sure. Let's go." Stealth Elf replies, getting out her blades.

Ben claps out the bladed on the sides of his boots, forearm guards and gloves and runs towards her, punching at her with Stealth Elf blocking the strike with the flat side of her blades.

Ben then tries to hit her with a high back-kick aimed at her neck.

Stealth Elf leans back and dodges the attack before kicking out Ben's leg from under him, making him fall to the ground with a cough.

"Is that all you got?" Stealth Elf asks triumphantly.

"That's barely the warm-up." Ben replies, turning into Kicking hawk and kicks up, landing on his feet.

Stealth Elf throws some shuriken at him, but Ben blocks them with the armor over his wings and stomps the ground hard enough to shake the area. When Stealth Elf is falling over Ben jumps at her, headbutting her away, not noticing that the isle is ending just behind her.

"Ahh!" Stealth Elf yells fearfully.

"Crap!" Ben shouts worriedly and turns into Snare-oh, wrapping the falling girl in his bandages and bringing her back to land before she falls too far.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that drop." Ben apologizes running over to her, checking her over concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asks, helping the green skinned girl sit up.

"Yeah, that was close." She replies, still slightly in shock.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost in the fight and didn't pay attention to our surroundings." Ben says guiltily.

"It's OK, you saved me." Stealth Elf says, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're fine. I don't know what I'd do without you on the team." Ben says.

"I guess I feel the same." Stealth Elf tells him thoughtfully, pulling out of the hug slightly before nervously pressing her lips on top of his, her cheeks reddening rapidly while Ben returns the kiss, having gotten a lot of practice over the last three days.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't get you out of my head. That's why I was trying to distance myself from you." Stealth Elf confesses, sitting in front of Ben on her knees while Ben sits on his butt.

"So, RB was right..." Ben murmurs.

"What?" Stealth Elf asks, not having understood him.

"There is something you should know." Ben says heavy-hearted.

"You like one of the other girls at your house?" She asks knowingly.

"Yes and no." Ben replies, not sure how she'll take the news of him already having 3 girlfriends.

"What is it? Yes or no?" Stealth Elf asks dreadfully.

"I like them all and we're all dating, it was Roller Brawls idea." Ben informs her.

"I see." Stealth Elf says downcast.

"Who would have thought." Ben then laughs lightly.

"thought what?" Stealth Elf asks confused.

"That Roller Brawl was right, and you do like me... she predicted you'd want to join our unique relationship." Ben says, glancing at her, wondering what her reaction to this will be.

"You want me to go out with you as well?" She asks shocked.

"Look, I get that this isn't exactly normal, but I do like Chill, Hex, RB and you." Ben tells her, taking her hand.

"If you want to join us or not is completely up to you. Anyways, that's how things are..." Ben tells her, getting up and holding his hand out for her.

"So, you do like me." Stealth Elf whispers to herself, a small smile on her face.

"You should probably think things over and decide after considering everything." Ben tells her while helping the green girl up.

"What if I don't want to?" Stealth Elf asks quietly.

"Then nothing, we're still teammates and I'm sure we can become great friends." Ben tells her.

"No, I meant what if I don't want to decide things and act on what my heart's telling me?" Stealth Elf asks seductively, pushing herself against the Omnitrix wielder while intertwining their fingers with one hand.

"Then I'll have to do this." Ben says with a gentle smile as he leans in closer and captures her lips in a loving kiss with his free hand caressing the side of her face, drifting to her elf ears ever so slowly, when he caresses the longer than normal ears Stealth Elf's knees suddenly buckle and she breaks away from the kiss with a moan and a red hue going across her cheeks and nose.

"I'm sensitive there." She admits almost in a whisper.

"Where? Here?" Ben asks her with a playful grin, rubbing both girls' ears with her falling forwards into his arms.

"Geeze you weren't kidding Stealthie" Ben chuckles, picking her up in a bridal carry and turns into xlr8, speeding them back to Ben's dorm house.

* * *

|lemon|

"We're back." Ben tells his housemates.

"Hah! I knew it, pay up you bucket of bolts." Roller Brawl shouts victoriously, pointing at Wind-up.

"Ben, did you have to get another girlfriend?" Wind-up asks disappointed.

"Oh, Stealth Elf is everything OK?" Hex asks the Skylander concerned, making her blush until her whole face is a deep red.

"Uhm, yeah, she's just tired from our spar. I'm gonna bring her to my room so she can recover." Ben tells them awkwardly and heads inside with Roller Brawl following them.

"There, you should lie down. I didn't know you were that sensitive." Ben apologizes, lying her down on his bed.

"Thanks." Stealth Elf says with a smile, relaxing on his bed.

"Benny what did you do?" Roller Brawl asks him, standing in the doorway to his room with a curious expression.

"Uhm, I touched her ears." Ben answers reluctantly.

"Seriously?" Roller Brawl asks, rubbing Stealth Elves ears once, making her shudder with a loud moan.

"Whoa. Now I just want to have a taste of her blood." Roller Brawl says, being turned on from the scene.

"Cool your roll there, If you're really hungry I'll let you have a bite from me but I think we should leave Stealthie alone as she's now." Ben says.

"No. I'm in this relationship now too. I'm OK. So have a taste." Stealth Elf tells them decisively while panting slightly.

"I like your style." Roller Brawl tells Stealth Elf and licks her lips, leaning down, slowly sinking her fangs in the bluenette's shoulder, who moans out at the unusual sensation.

"Hmmm." Roller Brawl moans contently, sucking up Stealth Elf's blood with the green haired girl panting even harder.

"I think you've had enough RB." Ben says, pulling on the vampire's shoulder while he feels himself harden at the sight of the two moaning girls.

"You're no fun." Roller Brawl pouts, leaving Stealth Elf's shoulder after licking up some blood droplets remaining.

"Or maybe you are." She then says grinning wildly while staring at the clearly visible outline of Ben's semi erect cock through his pants.

"Hey, that's normal in this situation." Ben defends himself, turning so she can only see him sideways.

"Come on Ben, we all want it. Why not use the moment?" Roller Brawl asks, licking up the side of his face while running her nails over his forearm.

Ben blushes deep red at this and feels his cock twitch.

"My, my, my is Ben Jr. Starting without me?" Roller Brawl asks, sliding her palm against the Skylanders' cock

"Could you two do this somewhere else? It's making my condition worse." Stealth Elf says, her hand sneaking down the bed towards her panties, which she starts to rub while staring at them.

"OK, note to self never rub Elfie's ears." Ben sighs to himself while grabbing Roller Brawls hand and heads to the vampire's room.

"And watch out for RB drinking blood of someone aroused." Ben mentally adds, when he and the pinkette enter her room with RB locking the door behind them after which she pounces him, wrapping her legs around his waist while hungrily kissing him.

"Shouldn't we... you know, slow it down? We've only been dating for what, three days?" Ben asks.

"Benny, come on don't be so uptight. Both of us have had feelings for each other from the start, or at least ever since the time you rescued me when I fell of the island after Kaos's attack." Roller Brawl tells him, caressing the side of his face with Ben holding her secure at his waist.

"True, but..." Ben says.

"No but. I've been dreaming of this for weeks. You're not going to bail out because we've only admitted our feelings for each other a few days ago." Roller Brawl says with a seductive pout.

"Fine." Ben agrees, sounding exhausted.

"Oh, don't be too excited that we're going to have sex." Roller Brawl says upset, glaring at Ben and jumps off his waist.

Come on babe, you know that's not what stresses me out." Ben says, rubbing her arms and lightly bites in her neck.

"Mhhh, then what is?" She asks after groaning pleasurable.

"I'm just worried how the others are going to react..." Ben explains.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine as long as you're going to give them some sugar as well in the near future." Roller Brawl says with a smirk and shoves Ben lightly, making him land on the Bed behind him with her already crawling up to him.

"Let's get this show on the road." Roller Brawl says, taking off her top, revealing the black bra underneath.

"Come on, I won't be the only one getting naked." She says, seeing Ben freeze up for a moment and RB zips down his trademark jacket, slipping it off, leaving ir hanging from his arms.

"Alright, alright. You're right." Ben says and lifts her off him, setting her down on the bed while he gets off from it.

"Ben, wait." Roller Brawl says thinking he's leaving but instead sees Ben slide down his pants and take of the remainder of his clothes until he stands in front of her fully nude, causing the vampire to blush at the sight of his already semi- erect cock and his fit physique.

"Your turn." Ben tells her expectantly, walking back over to the bed and lying down next to his girlfriend, who watches every step he takes, drinking in the sight before catching herself and she smirks victorious, almost ripping off her clothes with how much she hurries to get out of them.

"All natural eh?" Ben asks with a grin, seeing a small reddish patch of hair above her awaiting entrance after she stripped down until she's naked.

"Of course, you know what they say about redheads..." she replies winking at him while she joins him on the Bed.

"Haha, come here babe." Ben says, pulling her closer to him, with her lying pressed up against him while Ben starts to make out with her sensually and opens the clips holding her pink hair in braids, causing her hair to fall down her shoulders, reaching to the very top of her breasts, which are amongst the bigger pairs he's seen on Skylanders.

"Ready for this RB?" Ben asks, caressing her arms before trailing his hands up from her knees and up her thigh.

"Yes." She yelps surprised when she feels him inching closer to her pussy.

"Good." Ben laughs lightly and gives her a quick peck before disappearing from her view, leaving the girl looking at the ceiling as she feels Ben drag his tongue down her body slowly until he reaches her vagina. He then flicks his tongue at the small bundle sticking out from her pussy while he carefully presses her legs outwards to get access to her entrance.

Ben then pushes two fingers slowly in her entrance, eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

"Was that wrong?" Ben asks, having no experience like the redhead herself.

"No, I was just surprised. Go on." She moans, looking down at Ben with a large blush on her face.

"As you wish." Ben mumbles, already lowering his mouth to her pussy, licking at her clitoris again, making her buck her hips wildly while Ben inserts two fingers in her again.

"Ahhhh." Roller Brawl shouts out in pleasure.

Ben puts his free hand over her abdomen and hips to keep her steady while his tongue and other fingers play with her entrance.

After a couple minutes of Ben eating the vampire out, she pats his hand resting on her convulsing stomach.

"Let's go on." She huffs, sweating wildly, already having gotten a climax from Ben's ministrations and was close to another two.

Ben smiles at her, seeing a gentle and lust filled expression on her face.

He then gets on his knees, pulling the girl down until her creamy thighs are touching his knees and he leans over her, biting her ear twice before capturing her lips in another kiss. When he breaks the kiss, Ben guides his cock to her entrance and pushes himself in with a quick thrust, making the girl grab at the sheets beneath her.

"Ohh, you're so tight and hot." Ben moans, gritting his teeth at the pleasure.

"Come on Benny, do me hard." She says, covered in sweat, looking up at Ben with an excited expression.

Ben then starts to rock his hips back and forth, putting more and more strength in each push.

"Ahh. We should've done this a long time ago." Roller Brawl moans, arching her back while half of her face is covered by her sweaty hair sticking to it.

"Babe, I'm about to come." Ben moans.

"Go ahead." She gasps out in reply when Ben in all the pleasure raises them up, pushing down into the girls' entrance while holding her up by her shapely ass.

"Ahhh." He moans, pulling out of her pussy, spraying his white load over the girls chest before falling to his knees with Roller Brawl sitting up until she's face to face with him, both of them panting heavily and she gives him a sloppy french-kiss before licking his neck and ear.

After that she scoops up some of his cum from her front and licks it off her finger and afterwards holds out the cleans finger towards Ben, who takes it in his mouth, liking up and down it while Roller Brawl is rubbing her ass over his softening cock, getting it to stay at full attention seconds later.

"Ready for another round?" Roller Brawl asks.

Ben looks her in the eyes and squeezes her butt, lifting her up enough for him to wordlessly stick his cock back in her pussy, making her scream out in delight while he grits his teeth at the new angle of penetration.

"Oh Ben, you're so good." She moans, holding herself close to him and bites into his neck, drinking some blood from him while Ben cums inside her at the sensation.

"Ohh, have I found a weakness in my lover?" She asks victoriously, feeling his release inside her.

"Yeah, looks like it." Ben pants, sweating even more.

"Should we call it a day?" Roller Brawl asks, idling her hips over Ben's lap in a circle with him still inside her.

She doesn't get an answer however and only feels herself get turned around so she's on all fours with Ben inserting his still erect cock back in her pussy before he grabs her hair and carefully pulls her head back by it, kissing her from her side feverishly.

"Not yet." Ben tells her, starting to trust in and out of her again, slapping her round ass twice, making her squeal and look back at him as if in a trance.

"Bennn!" She soon after moans, her whole body convulsing in a shudder while she climaxes and falls flat down on her bed.

"Hah... that was perfect." Roller Brawl sighs with a shaky breath.

"Yeah." Ben agrees, getting off the Bed with a throbbing hard on.

"Who knew you could be so dominating." She sighs in delight, rolling on her side and sees that he's still having an erection.

Without another word she scoots closer to the bed's edge and the next thing Ben knows is that her warm, wet mouth and her supple lips are wrapped around his cock, going up and down on him slowly.

"Ohh, that's amazing." Ben moans, feeling himself get weak in the knees.

"Let's kick this up a notch." She says, wiping her wet lips with her hand and sits up, pulling Ben closer to herself and runs her fangs over his skin, from his jawline down until she's at his chest, where she licks across it and runs her fangs back up his other neck, sinking them in his neck and suckling on the spot, drinking a bit more blood while one hand pumps up and down his cock with the other playing with his balls.

"Ugh." Ben groans after at most half a minute and Roller Brawl slides down his front until she's face to face with his cock and slides it back in her mouth, still pumping her hands on his base and his balls with Ben erupting in her mouth almost immediately.

"Looks like I have something else I can drink." She says teasingly, gulping down his third load.

"You really are something special." Ben chuckles, lying down on the bed exhausted with Roller Brawl lying down next to him.

Ben then turns her on her side and slides close behind her, spooning her while kissing down the back of her neck.


End file.
